


You & Me, Metaphorically

by houseofphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, 2009! Dan Howell - Freeform, 2009!phan, 2015!Phil Lester - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Phan, Love, Love Poem, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Poetry, mentions of depression, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofphan/pseuds/houseofphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015!Phil manages to send a letter to 2009!Dan to read when he's doubting himself and their relationship and to assure him everything will be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You & Me, Metaphorically

I wanted to tell you that I have scars on the inside  
of my eyelids shaped like your smile 

so that every time I wake up and open my eyes,

I'm reminded of my one and only reason for getting  
out of bed every morning.

I wanted to tell you that I am horrible at exploring  
anything unless it involves your body.

Then, I'm master of the continets,

captain of the seas,

ready to dive into all your most well-hidden places.

That the back of your neck 

tastes like a dozen oceans rolled into one,

and the juncture between your elbow and hipbone

is the only space I've never been afraid

of falling into.

I wanted to tell you that the way you blush makes my day

because every colour spreading across your face

is more enticing to watch than any sunset,

no matter how long it lasts.

That you are more than this life has to offer.

I wanted to tell you that although your heart may be cracked and spilling like a broken hour glass,

it has never wasted my time.

I have never wanted to put anything else back together so badly

if it meant giving us more years together.

That your mouth on my neck is the only language I have ever been fluent in or cared enough about to try pronouncing correctly.

That your depression will never get the best of you

because finding you was like looking for a needle in a haystack

and anyone who's worth that kind of effort,

is sure worth more than any stupid disorder.

I wanted to tell you that my breath is yours and always has been.

That you never took it away

because it was with you right from the beginning.


End file.
